twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Dollface
Dollface is a driver in the Twisted Metal series. She is the driver of Darkside in Twisted Metal: Black and Twisted Metal (2012). Twisted Metal: Black Dollface grew up in a dysfunctional family. She had no siblings and her father and mother worked fifteen hours a day. At the age of 10, her home life grew even worse when her mother unexpectedly passed away. For the many years that followed, Dollface would occasionally hear her father mumble "It's all your fault..." Now, years later, Dollface has a new job with a man who, oddly enough, reminds her of her father... Blackfield Asylum Patient Profile: UNSTABLE Disorder: Bipolar I, severe with psychotic and catatonic features, brain damage. Treatment: Antidepressant meds, shock therapy. NOTE: Appears harmless - do not approach! Voice actress: Maria Brady Story After college, Dollface worked for a maskmaker named Mr. Kreel as an assistant. One day, she accidently spilled coffee on some documents, which infuriated her boss. Enraged, Mr. Kreel sealed a mask onto her, nailing the mask onto her face and using an odd-shaped key to make sure the mask never comes off. He then storms out of his office, leaving her alone. Dollface is sent to Blackfield Asylum where she remained alone for seven years. Calypso visits her, ultimately inviting her to join his Twisted Metal contest. If Dollface wins, she gets the key to open her mask. Dollface enters the contest, but wonders if she deserves to be free. Dialogue #''My boss used to buy spare parts from this junkyard. It's where he found the pieces of my mask.'' #''They say this contest kills innocent people. I don't care anymore. After what happened to me, no one is innocent.'' #''7 years in this mask. Has my face changed? The mask never gives. It crushes my face. Am I deformed by now?'' #''Minion won last year's contest. But I'm not afraid of him. I just gotta find a way past his force field and I win.'' #''You know, when I think about it, I wonder if my boss wanted me to die? Is it bad to think such things?'' #''This battleground is small and full of enemies. I gotta keep moving if I want to survive this.'' #''It's so pretty up here. It's been so long since I've seen anything pretty. I wish I didn't have to keep fighting...'' #''I'm sorry officer, I don't want to kill you. I like the police. But I'm so tired of being locked up...'' Ending Dollface won the contest and saw Calypso, wanting her prize, but there was price for it. The key is connected to a chain from a iron maiden where Mr. Kreel is bound and gagged, if she took the key he will die. With a little thought, she nabs the key which triggers the iron maiden to slam shut, killing Mr. Kreel. Dollface then discarded the key, not wanting it anymore, having grown fond of her mask over her own face. Knowing that there are other bad people like Mr. Kreel, Dollface decided to seek those who do bad stuff to people like her. Twisted Metal: Lost According to her profile, it states that Dollface's mask is starting to go small on her growing head, even to a point where it's going to cause some moderate brain damage. Twisted Metal (2012) In this incarnation, Dollface is an aspiring supermodel named Krista Sparks (no relation to Calypso's daughter from previous games). She is beautiful, talented, and driven to succeed, but also paranoid, vain, and obsessed with becoming the greatest supermodel in the world. Consequently, she is willing to do anything necessary to ensure her success, including sabotaging and outright killing her competition. However, her life changed when she was involved in a vicious car crash, badly damaging her face. After six months and eleven surgeries, her wounds were almost fully healed, save for a thin scar on her upper lip. Despite being nearly invisible except at an extremely close distance, Krista's perfectionist mind saw it as a rotting, maggot-infested mess. When her doctor recommended that she see a therapist, she attacked and decapitated him with a hacksaw, accusing him of being in league with the other models. Desperate to fix her face, Krista visited the enigmatic Dr. Ospylac, a diminutive, half-blind man with a reputation for turning even the most repulsive women into superstars. He put a white mask on her face, locking it with seemingly magical binding, and told her to return in six days. However, when Krista returned to have the mask removed, the doctor had disappeared without a trace. Without Dr. Ospylac, the mask was impossible to remove; even shooting it point-blank with a shotgun only caused minor charring and thin cracks. Out of options, Krista takes on the name "Dollface", assembled a gang of like-minded women, and enters the Twisted Metal contest, hoping to remove the mask with her victory wish. Along the way, she clashes with The Clowns, a gang fanatically devoted to the memory of their late leader, Sweet Tooth. This culminates with Dollface destroying Sweet Tooth's Carnival of Carnage, a titanic mobile fortress built in honor of the mad clown. As she prepares to meet Calypso, Dollface begins rethinking her wish. Although she enters to have the mask removed, there is no telling if it had done its job and repaired her "horrible" deformity; furthermore, she will be back where she started, struggling to stand out from the crowd of other models. Deciding that she'd "rather be famous than free", Krista wishes to be on the world's largest runway, giving her the chance she needs to shine. When Calypso grants her wish, Dollface finds herself transported to an area full of flashy lights. Her joy is short-lived as the lights fade away, revealing that she is on an airport runway. With an airplane coming in to land, she turns to flee, cursing Calypso's name. Before she can get away, her boot heel breaks, causing her to fall. As Calypso darkly quips that she really does shine, Krista is crushed by the airplane's landing gear. In a final twist of irony, her mask is knocked free by the impact of the plane on her back. It would later come into Calypso's possession, being displayed in his trophy case with items from many other previous contestants. Voice actress: Annie Hayden Actor (Live action): Tara Darby Age: '''Presumably 44-Years-Old '''Status: K.I.A Scenes: Intro Mid-Story Ending Trivia *According to the San Diego ComicCon 2010 Twisted Metal panel, Dollface's last name is Sparks. *Despite her actions in TM:B, Dollface has certain anti-villain traits. She doesn't believe in hurting the weak or in senseless killing, and is the only character in the game that believes being in the asylum would keep her from hurting anyone or anything, but she is considered a vengeful-vigilante when it comes to discrimination/abuse, most notably toward Mr. Kreel. This is further evidenced in her animated "webisode", where she doesn't actually kill her victim (the only webisode where the victim doesn't die, in fact), despite him being abusive toward her. In the TM(2012), however, Dollface is a desperate model willing to do anything for fame, even if she has to murder her competition. **The one thing that both incarnations share in common is that they abandoned the idea of removing their mask, despite being the initial desire. *Dollface is the only main female character in TM(2012). *In TM:B and TM(2012), Dollface is not the same person; the Dollface in TM:B worked for Mr. Kreel, while the Dollface in TM(2012), she is a fashion model. *A producer of 3D and Flash animation created a series of six original Flash "Webisodes" to promote the release of TM:B. One was made for Dollface. *In her middle cutscene of TM:B, it is shown that Mr. Kreel is working on Needles Kane's mask, perhaps alluding to his own evil characteristics. *In TM(2012), Dollface dies when her boot heel breaks, leaving her unable to dodge the incoming plane. Ironically, this mirrors a scene in her opening movie, where she sabotages a competing model by cutting the heel of her shoe, causing her to fall during her walk on the runway. *In TM(2012), the name of the doctor who gave her the Dollface mask, Dr. Opsylac, spells Calypso backwards, implying that he could've arranged her downfall from the start. If the car that Mr. Grimm's father's truck crashes into is her car (see the Mr. Grimm page), then it would imply that Calypso had been arranging her downfall for a number of years. *Dollface appears twice in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, ''featuring in the ''"Columbia" stage ''as an NPC who interacts with the players and as an unlockable "Minion." *In ''TM(2012), ''it is implied that she managed to survive and lost her legs, because the scene immediately after the mask coming off, shows her crawling away from the plane with blood soaking from her waist. However, she likely bled to death, since she essentially had no lower half. *Calypso almost always refers to Dollface by her real name, while he calls Needles and Mr. Grimm by their nicknames (although Mr. Grimm technically is his real name.) *While in the disguise of Dr. Ospylac, Calypso gives Dollface a kiss. *Dollface could be Needles' interpretation of how mysterious Mr. Ash is (or at least her face). *It is unknown how Krista received Darkside. *An alternate cut version of Darkside's (''TM 2012) ending can be found on YouTube which sticks to Krista's original wish of having the mask removed. However, she sees herself as pretty at first, but not long after changing to seeing herself as a monster. Distraught by this, she puts the mask back on and walks away, only to be ran over. Quotes Twisted Metal: Black *''"I was a bad girl one time, and now I’m gonna pay for what I did forever and ever and ever."'' *''"I should have done what I was told. I should have been more careful."'' *''"I shouldn’t have defied Mr. Kreel. That’s why he did this to me."'' *''"I’ve been alone for so long. But then, one day, I had a visitor."'' *''"His name was Calypso. He said he could make it all better."'' *''"He said we were gonna play a game. It was the key, the only one that could open my mask."'' *''"7 years I’ve been lock away inside my doll face."'' *''"If I won his contest, I’d get the key. But I’ve been so bad."'' *''"Do I really deserve to be free?"'' *''"I was asleep for hours, and the whole time, I was having this really scary dream."'' *''"I dreamed about my boss, Mr. Kreel, working on those creepy masks he used to make."'' *''"It was my first real job after college. I didn’t want to screw it up. I only wanted Mr. Kreel to like me."'' *''"But then this one day, I made a terrible mistake."'' *''"I didn’t mean to upset him! I didn’t mean to be so clumsy! But I was just so stupid."'' *''"I could feel the nails crushing the mask down on my face; and to make sure the mask stayed on tight, Mr. Kreel made a weird-looking key."'' *''"He said it would make sure the mask would never come off."'' *''"Now that I think about it, maybe it wasn’t all my fault."'' *''"I had won the contest and now I was gonna be free."'' *''"I went to see Calypso. I told him I wanted my prize."'' *''"But you know what? There’s always a price to pay for something you really, really want."'' *''"If I took the key, Mr. Kreel was gonna die. Why couldn’t he just have been nice to me?"'' *''"It’s funny, now that I had the key, I didn’t want it anymore."'' *''"I like my new face now, much better than the old one; it doesn’t cry, it doesn’t look scared and it will always be pretty, even when i’m old and grey inside."'' *''"There are other people in the world just like Mr. Kreel. Someone has to show them they can’t do bad stuff to people like me."'' Category:Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Black Characters Category:Twisted Metal (2012) Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased